1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to grippers for sheet-fed printing presses and, more particularly, to such grippers having gripper seats arranged on a gripper bar housing, gripper finger supports with gripper fingers swivellably carried by a gripper shaft, a drive acting via the gripper shaft, and springy elements for determining a closing force of the grippers.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.92 to 1.99
Such grippers have become known heretofore for transporting sheets through the entire sheet-fed printing press. In this regard, the sheets are gripped at a leading edge thereof by a plurality of the grippers and are transferred from one to a next gripper bar. The drums for sheet transport, the impression cylinder and the delivery are provided with such gripper bars.
From the spare parts manual of the Heidelberg Speedmaster, grippers have become known with which entrainers are fastened to the gripper shaft, and springs are clamped between the entrainers and the gripper finger supports. The closing force is produced by these springs. The entrainers are constructed so as to surround the gripper shaft flange-like. The components which are used are quite costly, the installation thereof requiring a considerable assembly expense due to the great number thereof.